Angels Blade
by CosmicWonders
Summary: Eren always thought death was a simple thing. You live your life, you die, and you go to heaven or hell or wherever. He had always thought he would die like any other person. In his bed surrounded by loved ones. One trip to the movies changes all of this. Suddenly his entire world comes crashing down and he gets pulled into the land of Ervia, a life after death.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is going to be my first multi-chapter story for snk! This was originally posted on my Ao3 **

**I own nothing.**

Eren Jaeger sighed, He and is best friend, Armin Arlet, had been on the way to the movies when it began raining. It had been a long time since the last downpour; it normally rained 24/7 in Oregon. Due to the fact that there hadn't been much rain, so when the drops started falling, everyone panicked. The result, the traffic he was currently stuck in. Eren longed to turn on the radio and listen to music while he waited but he knew Armin couldn't stand pop.

"Hey Armin, how long have we been stuck in this traffic?" He asked, turning to is side to face the small blond boy.

"I don't know. It's been about five minutes since anyone moved. Do you think there was a crash?" The boy nervously answered.

"Nah man, I don't think so. We would have seen if any ambulances or police cars came by." Eren answered.

"Hmm..." Armin considered what Eren had said. "Yeah that is true hope this Traffic lets up soon! We're going to miss our movie!"

Eren chuckled. Armin had just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago, as a gift, he insisted Eren go with him to see Frozen. The boy was absolutely obsessed with Disney, and Eren, being the loyal friend he was, went along with Armin to see all the new releases. His friend Thomas had warned him that after the movie saying "let it go" would be dangerous. He doubted that was true, but knowing Disney, it might as well be.

Just then the car in front of Eren moved. He let out a sigh of relief at the thought of finally going forward, but the car did something strange. For some reason the car was _backing up_, Eren had already hit the gas and was desperately trying to stop the car. The rain slicked roads kept him from stopping, and the car sharply lurched into the one before it. Eren's face paled as he heard the sickening crunch of metal against metal. As he felt the shock of the impact rock through him he just had time to look to his side and see Armin's equally terrified face. The impact nearly knocked him unconscious, but he remained awake long enough to register that Armin's air bag hadn't released. Armin's head was hung but he still appeared to be breathing. Eren began to try to recollect himself, but he felt a sharp jolt come from his left. He was dimly aware of the car flipping over and had a sensation of falling. He opened his eyes to see that he was plummeting into the icy waters of the river; his car had been knocked off the bridge. He screamed in desperation and turned to Armin just in time to see the boy's air bag inflate. He heard a sickening crack next to him and time seemed to slow down.

Eren was falling to his death into the river. His best friend next to him was already dead. The suddenness of the situation had not even given Eren time to cry. The last thing Eren was aware of was icy suffocation, and then the world went black.

Eren felt like he was floating. The feeling of weightlessness washing over his body in never-ending, sickening waves. He was lost in a world of no up or down. He tried moving forward, but nothing changed. Everything was just pure white silence. He felt peaceful. A little voice in his mind told him that maybe if he stayed here he could be happy. He believed that voice. He wanted to stay.

Suddenly his surroundings changed, white walls were switched out for mirrors. Eren still couldn't move from his place but he tried stretching out his hand to touch the mirror. His hand moved but instead of simply remaining on the mirror it was pulled through. Eren felt himself panic; he was being pulled away from the peaceful zone

He pulled his hand back but it didn't move. _"Eren, you have to go." _He heard a voice whisper.

"No! I want to stay here!" He cried out.

"_Oh, but you can't. I'm sorry; you do not have a choice. Give in to the pull."_ The voice resonated through the room. It appeared to be coming from the mirrors themselves.

"No way! I'm staying! LET ME STAY!" Eren was franticly pulling at his arm. By now, cool glass had encased him up to his elbow.

"_Just let yourself fall through. You don't have a choice. Why not make it easy for yourself? Besides you will leave here one way or another. Just give in." _The voice was starting to scare Eren.

"Who are you even? Why do I have to go through the glass! I like it here!" Eren said.

"_Who am I? I am merely an escort. A gate keeper if you will. Why do you have to go? You will find out in do time. I'm surprised though. Your will is exceptionally strong. Most people would have fallen through to the other side ages ago." _The voice sounded almost impressed.

"Why don't you show yourself? You say you are a gate keeper, and yet I see no gate! What kind of place has a gatekeeper but no gate! On the matter of place, where am I?" Eren was struggling to keep his face away from the suction of the glass. His left side was entirely encased in the stuff.

"_All these questions but no time. Your clock is running out. I must warn you. You're hardly taking the desired gate. But, no changing that now. Looks like it's just about done, Ah, Wake up now Eren!" _

"Hey how do you know my-"Eren didn't get to finish his sentence before slipping entirely into the glass and loosing consciousness.

Eren's eyes jolted open and he sat up with a start. What had happened? Where was he? Eren stood up and immediately sat back down, a head ache pounding in his skull. Holding his forehead in his hands he turned his head around. He looked down and noticed he was sitting on some kind of plant. It looked frail and thin but appeared to be supporting his weight with ease. He tried to get his bearings and remember how he got here. His memory was a bit hazy.

"Let's see," He muttered. "I was in a car driving Armin to- ARMIN! Where is he?"

The pain nearly made him black out, but he managed to slide down the huge leaf of the strange plant and land on the ground. He took a step forward, fighting against the black spots dancing in front of his vision.

"ARMIN! Where are you! Come on stop playing games!" He shouted. The black spots began to overwhelm him. He sat down in attempt to ward of passing out, but no such luck. Eren slumped over on the ground and was out.

Armin found himself at the verge of tears. All he wanted was to see a simple movie with his best friend! Now he was sitting out in the middle of nowhere with not even a shimmer of an idea of how he got there. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone but it was out of battery.

"Ah yes, the modern miracle that is technology abandoning me in a time of need. Just perfect" He muttered.

He stood up and began pacing. Where was he? He remembered asking Eren to drive him to the movies, standing in traffic and listening to Eren get pissed, and then... Then what? It was like someone had wiped his mind clear of anything that happened after that incident. Looking around at his surroundings he realized he was standing in a field. That made no sense! He had been on the highway! How did he get here! It looked nothing like any of the parks Armin had ever been at.

Oh god where was Eren. Armin was suddenly horribly aware of how alone he was. Did Eren even know he was missing? His pacing sped up as he began to consider these thoughts.

_Armin, calm down. Just walk a few steps forward and you'll see Eren and the car right there. No need to be worried!_

Yes, that was right. No use in worrying. How stupid. Armin began walking through the strange grass. Come to think of it, what plant was it? Armin couldn't recognize it from any of his books. Deciding to pluck one of the blades to examine later, he knelt down. Grabbing hold of the strange blue grass, he tugged. The plant wouldn't budge.

"Wha-?" Armin was severely confused. The odd plant was not moving an inch. He gave it another experimental tug, but once again the plant remained steadfast.

_Interesting, I wonder what this is?_

He wished his phone was still working so he could take a picture of the plant. Standing back up he continued forward. He still hadn't seen any sign of Eren or his car. The field of grass seemed endless, was he ever going to find Eren?

_Oh Eren, please be okay._

He thought. The blond boy continued on forward completely unaware of the piercing eyes that followed his movements.


	2. Am I dead?

There were many things Armin hated.

He hated being alone; watching others in pain; the dark; and when his parents fought. But most of all Armin hated feeling helpless. When he was still in grade school Eren always had to stand up for him. He would sit in a corner cowering while Eren fought for him, and he hated it. When his parents fought he could do nothing, to them he was just invisible. His whole life long he had done nothing but sit back and let the world pick on him. Now here he was, once again helpless and confused.

Right after he had finished examining the strange plant, he was ambushed. Some type of tiger-reptile hybrid had leapt out of the grass behind him and pinned him to the ground. As he tried to wriggle free of the monsters grasp a man he assumed to be its master shoved a gag in his mouth and blindfolded him. He then proceeded to tie Armin up. Before long both of his hands had been secured behind his back and his ankles had been tied together.

Armin was at the verge of tears again. That horribly familiar feeling of helplessness settled into his skin. Armin felt him be picked up and fastened to something. Judging from the prickle of fur at the back of his neck he assumed it to be the monster.

He felt the tears fall past the blindfold and down his face. Trying in vain to stop them they just continued to drip down his face.

_How stupid_. He thought._ The helpless boy crying in front of his kidnapper. Real brave Armin_.

He tried to shove the terror and self-loathing in his mind aside in favor of rational thought but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. Suddenly he heard a dull hiss. His senses were clouded with a sickly sweet aroma. His thoughts started to cloud and his eyes fell shut. He tried to fight of the sickening drowsy feeling that settled over him like a blanket but it came through his defenses and he was out.

Armin stirred at the sound of a woman's voice. He felt strangely calm.

_Go away, I want to sleep. It's so peaceful._ He thought.

But the woman's voice didn't quiet down. In fact it just got louder.

_Just a little while longer, please? Just let me sleep... It's so nice and peaceful here_. He just wanted to stay asleep, is that so bad?

The voice stopped and Armin felt himself slip back into his coma-like slumber._ Just a few minutes..._

Armin couldn't say how long he was stuck in that peaceful sleepy realm, where it hours, days, weeks. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted to stay like that forever. But, his wishes were not granted. Something horribly cold and wet hit his face. He sat up sputtering and choking. Someone had poured water on him!

"He lives!" He heard a feminine voice say. "Well... I mean as much as you really can live up here."

"Finally, the boy is awake." Said someone else, this voice sounded masculine.

Armin swiveled his head around to face the source of the voice. He hoped his shock and fear were not as obvious as he feared them to be. "Hanji look, you terrified the poor kid!" Said the man.

Well, so much for hiding his fear. He assumed the women next to him must be Hanji.

"Aww, sorry 'bout that. We had to wake you somehow. Seems Erwin here used a little too much sleeping gas on you." wait- SLEEPING GAS? Right! He had been kidnapped! Oh god, where was he!

" Well he is awake now." Erwin turned to face Armin. " I deeply apologize for my actions, I had falsely mistaken you for an enemy. It seems your just a kid, and a new one at that. Say, what's your name?"

"Um.. I'm A-armin."

His voice came out as a pitiful squeak. _God dammit Armin! Pull yourself together! It's not like He's going to eat you!_

He swung his legs over the side of the bed he had been in. That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing his own clothes. He was panicking again. His clothes had had his journal in them! Those were his notes on the plant!

"Who are you people! What did you do with my clothes? Where the hell am I?" Armin yelled. He honestly hated cussing but he felt that this situation was worthy of a stronger word.

"Oh right, how rude! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" Said the women. "My name is Hanji Zoe! I'm the resident scientist and doctor of the clan!" So he was right about her name. But, what was a clan?

"I am Erwin Smith. I happen to be the current clan leader. As to what we did to your clothing, you will find it, along with the notebook, in the closet." Armin dully noted that his assumption of both names was accurate. What had both of them mean by clans? Every minuet Armin spent in this place supported his thoughts that he was no longer in Oregon.

"As to where you are." Hanji said. "Welcome to Ervia! So how did you die?"

Armin was taken aback, what did she mean die? He was perfectly alive and breathing thank you very much! Not only that he had never even heard of a place called Ervia!"Um, excuse me Ma'am I believe you are mistaken. See If I were dead it would be impossible for you to have this conversation with me right now."

"Oh my, you seem to have lost your memory." She said. Armin considered this thought. He did have that odd gap in memory.

"Armin, was it?" It was Erwin speaking now. "If you have any gaps in memory at all now would be a good time to tell us. Does anything seem fuzzy to you? Like you're looking at a puzzle and missing the most important pieces?"

He looked up a bit shocked. How had this man been able to describe the situation so perfectly?

"Armin, if anything like that is going on please tell us." Said the older blonde.

After a short metal warfare he decided that it was safe to tell them. "Okay so here goes..."

Eren woke up with a boot to the face and a sword shoved against his throat. What was this? Some sort of fantasy LARP?

"Oi, brat, Get your ass off the ground and hands in the air or I'll kick you again!" Said the owner of the boot.

Deciding against receiving any more foot prints too the face he did as the stranger asked. The odd man still didn't remove the sword.

"State your name." Said the man.

"Eren. My name is Eren Jäger." He said. He reached one hand down to brush the dirt off of his face. The man didn't seem to mind.

"Well ,Eren, would you care to tell me why I found you knocked out on clan territory?" the guy said.

_Yep, definitely some sort of LARP_. Eren thought.

"Look dude, I'm not part of this fantasy game you're playing. In fact I don't even know how I got here so just let me leave."

The guy looked at him like he had just claimed he was born on mars. "Brat, I don't know where you think you are, but trust me you're not there anymore." Suddenly, a blue sphere appeared in the air in front of the man. The guy was completely unfazed by the appearance of the hologram and grabbed it out of midair.

_What the hell kind of LARP is this? How did he do that! _Eren was horribly confused.

The guy was ignoring Eren and spoke a command to the cube. "Play the message." Suddenly the cube expanded to a screen like surface and the face of a blond man appeared.

"Hello Levi." Said the blond. So the asshole's name was Levi?

"Make it quick old man I don't have all day. I found an intruder on our land." Levi said to the guy.

"Actually this concerns the intruder." Blond replied. "Remember the glass breaking we saw this morning?" What the hell was a glass breaking?

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything?" Levi replied. He sounded a little pissed off.

"You see, that person you found..."

Realization began to dawn on Levi's face. "No, you're not telling me that this little pile of shit is the newbie?"

"That's not how I would have put it, but yes." The man responded.

Eren was mildly offended. "The pile of shit has a name you asshole!"

Levi turned to glare at Eren. "Yeah, thats right. Its name is Eren."

Said boy shrank back a little at the man's glare, but the person on screen just laughed.

"Levi, play nice! We need him at base in one piece." The man turned his attention to Eren. "Say Eren, did you by chance come here with another person?"

Here? What did he me- Oh. That was right. He had died. Wait, how was that possible? Was he in heaven or something? If so, than why did no one have wings or tacky golden circles surrounding their heads? Well, he did remember dying with someone... that was right! Armin! If he really was dead and in heaven then Armin had to be there somewhere!

"Yes sir. At least I think so..." Eren responded.

"Was it, perhaps, a boy by the name of Armin?"

"Yes! Is he with you? Can I talk to him?" Eren was incredibly relieved. His friend was safe.

"All in due time. Right now Levi is going to take you to base." He turned to face Levi "Don't kill the boy on the way here please."

"Tch." Levi scoffed. "It's not like he can die anyway. " Levi reached out a hand and swiped it downward on the holographic screen. Suddenly the image disappeared and Eren was alone with Levi.

"Oi brat, try not to move too much." With that the shorter male grabbed Eren by the waist and slung him over his shoulder.

"Oh FUCK no! Put me down right now!" Eren began to protest.

"Oh you have no idea how much I wish I could." The man said in monotone, and with that, he began to run.


	3. Run like fire

**Sorry For the forever wait! You guys are great, thanks for sticking with me. I will try to update more regularly but school and life do tend to like getting in the way. Anyway on with the story!**

Saying he was pissed off would have been an understatement.

Eren was positively _seething._ Did he not get the memo and was today national Make-Eren-Jaeger's-Life-As-Shitty-As-Possible day? First he gets stuck out in the rain in traffic listening to shitty classical music. Next some asshole higher power knocks him out and sends him through a portal giving him a _killer _migraine. After that Midget McDouchebag just has to show up and carry him to the middle of fucking nowhere.

Speaking of Levi, said male was currently punching a remote while cursing so colorfully Eren could have painted a rainbow.

"Hey Asshole, where are we." Eren snapped.

"I don't fucking know princess. Call me that one more time and i will introduce you to a world of pain." Levi responded.

A very intimidated Eren decided that the best course of action would be to avoid him. The guy might be short but he was damn scary when he wanted to be. Deciding to scout out the area around him and HOPEFULLY find some hint of civilization Eren stood up. Big mistake. He immediately had to fall back down to ward off the nausea building at the pit of his stomach. His pounding head was back. Perfect.

"Hey brat, you know anything about technology." Levi's voice intruded his headache.

Eren groaned in response.

"Useless. Maybe you could try and get your shit together so we can get back on our way!" Levi was starting to sound annoyed.

_Okay Eren, let's try human noises this time._

"I, ugh. Fucking migraine!"

_Ah yes, smooth as sandpaper._

"Brat, Wait, I think I...Ah-HA!" Levi exclaimed. He was met with a loud "Fuck" from Eren. "We can go now brat."

"Oh,god. NO you know what I'm tired of the-fucking god my head- universe playing 'who can mess with Eren the most'! I am not getting back on your back!" Eren was not happy.

"Have it your way." Levi bent down to grab Eren.

"WAIT! What are you-NO! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU ASSHOLE!" Eren was positively fuming now. He didn't even remember the previous threat the other man had made.

"Hey, I don't want to do this either. Captain Eyebrows is the only reason why I haven't left you to rot yet." Levi deadpanned. Thank god he chose to ignore the name.

Eren protested for another five minutes but after finding it to be useless decided to just deal with it. This left him with plenty time to observe his present predicament. Due to the fact that he was being carried bridal style he finally got to have a good look at Levi. The other man's face was close enough that Eren could feel his breath on his skin. Black hair styled into an undercut tickled Eren's face. Eren was flushed scarlet, but no longer from anger.

_Damn, _Eren thought. _He might be a chronic asshole but he sure looks like a model._

Eren continued to study the face of the shorter male. His milky white skin was absolutely flawless. His lips were drawn into a smirk.

_Holy fuck I could literally just kiss him right now. I wonder what he would taste like...EREN! Pull yourself together and stop checking him out!_

"Oi, brat. stop staring at me." Levi looked down at him.

"O-oh um ya sorry, I just, uh okay!" Eren squeaked.

_Holy shit those eyes._

"Stop blushing like a high schooler." Levi deadpanned.

Eren just stuck to nodding. In favor of continually embarrassing himself by actually looking at this stupidly attractive asshole he decided to bury his face in the crook of Levis neck.

_Oh god. Bad idea bad idea! Abort mission!_

Now Eren might not have been staring at his gorgeous face but he was still stuck in a position where he could perfectly feel every muscle under Levi's shirt. He duly noted that Levi smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Don't get too comfortable brat, I'm dropping you first chance I get." Levi said.

_Ah right, there is the Asshole side of him I know and want to murder. On a side note, does he have a fucking six pack!_ With that thought Eren just shoved his face into Levi's shirt even more to hide his face.

"Filthy" Levi snorted.

Last comments said Levi resumed his run.

"Are you positive that you have no memory of your death?" Erwin asked.

"No sir. I really am sorry but I was actually not aware that I was dead until you explained it to me." Armin apologized. The younger blond looked down at the floor, he felt utterly useless.

"Aw don't worry about it!" Hanji smiled. "If we hadn't found you your friend would probably be all the way in Military Police territory by now!"

Armin looked up. "What's that?"

"Huh? What do yo- Oh." Hanji's look of confusion was quickly replaced with one of humor. "I keep forgetting how little you know."

The blond boy looked away again, a little hurt.

"Not saying you aren't smart you're just so new." Hanji continued. "Remember the clans we were talking about?"

Armin nodded, recalling the conversation.

"Let me." Erwin spoke up. "Clans are groups of people who have united together in order to conquer the tower at the center of our world, The Heavens tower." Erwin tapped the watch he was wearing and slid his finger down in the air. The air above the watch began to glow and a holographic image of a tower wrapped black and white spires appeared.

"Amazing!" Armin breathed. Never had he seen such advanced technology.

Erwin smiled at the boy and continued. "Legend says that any person able to defeat all the levels of the tower gains admittance into heaven. So far, though, no one has made it. Everyone wants to be the first person to leave, so clans like ours, the Survey Corps, regularly send out missions to the tower."

"Why is it so hard to defeat the tower?" Armin inquired, still studying the hologram.

Erwin's smile disappeared. "No tower is complete without its guardians, these just happen to be the worst." Erwin tapped the hologram twice and the picture changed to one of a grotesque humanoid monster. "We call them titans. They are neither creatures of heavenly light nor ones of hellfire. No one knows who put them here or why."

"Sir," Armin interjected. "Don't mean to interrupt but earlier you had mentioned that everyone here has already died. Even if the titans were able to attack us we wouldn't be able to die again."

"Well you aren't is impossible for us to die." Erwin breathed.

"Then what else can the titans do to us?" The boy wrung his hands in his shirt nervously.

"Erase us."

"I don't think I understand?"

"I got this!" Hanji squeaked. Armin flinched, he had nearly forgotten about the eccentric redhead. "If you take too much damage while fighting a titan your body will disappear. Just like that you will be frozen, unable to pass on to heaven or hell. You become nothing. But, there are some incredibly rare cases where people came back. If you achieved everything you needed to be happy then your soul may remain in this realm. If someone can find your soul than you receive passage into hell!"

Armin frowned."But, why would someone want to go to hell?"

"Trust me," Hanji grimaced." It's far better than the alternative."

The look on her face told suggested she knew from experience. Armin shuddered at the thought of it. The silence in the room grew deafening. It was pretty clear that no one really liked to talk about it. Erwin cleared his throat, but it did very little to ease the heavy atmosphere.

Suddenly, a man burst into the room."Erwin! He's here. Levi brought the newb."


End file.
